


In Too Deep

by kmoaton



Series: Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Busted, College, Gen, Pre-Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripping was a means to an end.  Winding up in jail was never a part of Jack's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo. Prompt used - Arrested. Will be posted to the comm when the fill is complete. 
> 
> It also serves as a prequel to "I Won't Tell" , a Jack/Nathan story by yours truly in the "Private Dancer" collection. You don't have to read the story to fully appreciate this one but it is a nice lead in.

Sitting with his back against the cold cinder block wall, Jack cursed his luck. Stripping had been means to an end and never in a million did he imagine he’d be on the other side of a jail cell. He had known the risk was always there but he normally avoided situations that bought him face to face with the danger. He needed money for tuition after an injury ended his college baseball career, along with his scholarship and his friend Mike suggested the idea. Few people knew that Mike worked as a stripper or a ‘gentleman performer’ as he called it and he took Jack to the club where he worked. After overcoming his initial shyness, Jack realized his blond looks and athletic body meant big bucks. He soon made more than enough to foot his tuition bill and put some away for after graduation. It was his senior year and he had already been accepted into the FBI and new agent training in Quantico. He just needed enough to buy his plane ticket and to have a nest egg to live off until his job began to pay him. 

_“My life is over.”_ Jack groaned. If this arrest resulted in jail time, Jack knew his FBI dream was over before it even started. Lying back on the hard cot, Jack tried to not think about his predicament. Suddenly, a booming voice broke through Jack’s pity party.

“Carter.”

Jack’s body snapped up to see a vaguely familiar face. The man wore an army uniform and his presence oozed authority. Confused, Jack stood and walked over to the barred door of his cell. 

“Yes, sir?”

“You know,” The unknown man began. “When my son called me I had to come see for myself who in the world inspired such loyalty that he would actually call me for a favor.”

Jack was now even more confused. He couldn’t remember any friend of his mentioning a father in the military, especially such a high ranking one. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not sure I know your son.”

The stranger chuckled. “Yes, you are well acquainted with my son. I’m also certain he has never mentioned me because, according to him, I have undue influence on his life.”

Jack examined the rank metals on the uniform before him. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that man was very high ranking officer.

“General…sir,” Jack stammered. “I appreciate you coming down here but I still don’t understand why.”

“I’m General Michael Waits. Ring any bells?” The general wore a mischievous smile that Jack had seen mirrored on his buddy Mike’s face on many occasions. 

Jack was blown away. “You’re Mike’s dad? He never told me…” 

The general nodded. “He never does. As I said earlier, when he called for this favor, I had to see for myself who inspired this loyalty.”

Jack flushed as the weight of his current circumstances returned to his mind. Noting the flush, the general continued.

“So I pulled up your files. Decent grades. You’ve been accepted into Quantico yet here you are on a possible prostitution rap. Why don’t you explain this one to me?”

Jack remained silent. As much as he wanted to tell his side of the story, he didn’t want to betray his friend either. Sensing his hesitation, the general spoke.

“I know what Mike does and by proxy, what you do for a living. I am not thrilled about it at all but that’s a discussion for another time. Just know you won’t be betraying any confidences.”

Sighing, Jack launched into his story. He explained about the private party one of the other dancers convinced him to perform along with some of the other dancers. The chance for a little extra money was too tempting and Jack agreed to go along. It started out as a female gathering but soon male guests showed up and things quickly went south. 

“Things started getting grabby and my gut was telling me something wasn’t right. I dressed and was headed out when the police showed up. We all got arrested.”

Jack raked his hands through his hair. “This is a mess. I can’t tell my folks what happened. I don’t want to lose my spot in Quantico. I don’t know what to do.”

The general’s eyes hardened and Jack felt a sliver of cold fear trickle down his spine. He could imagine what it would be like being under the officer’s command.

“When my wayward son called me, I’ll admit I was surprised. He never asks for favors yet he asked for you. He feels responsible.”

Sighing, Jack smiled. “That sounds like Mike but this was a choice I made. It’s my bed and I’ll have to lie in it.”

The general broke out into a huge grin. “I’m glad to hear you say that. I have a proposition for you.”

Jack’s smile faded. “A proposition?” 

“I can make this all go away, buried so deep only it’ll never see the light of day. I do have a few stipulations, however.” Waits stated and stared pointedly at Jack,

It was only a moment of hesitation. “Anything, sir! Name it.”

Waits gave a grin that reminded Jack of something feral. “First of all, you are finished. This career choice of yours is over. There are 3 months remaining before graduation. Keep your nose clean.”

Jack nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Secondly, when your twenty months at Quantico are up, you will be serving under my command for an equal amount of time. Consider it working off your debt. Do you agree with these terms, Carter?”

Jack felt weak with relief. “Oh yes sir!”

ooOOoo

_24 Months Later…_

Jack couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with pride as they finished up the graduation ceremony that made him and his fellow trainees full agents of the FBI. His parents were beaming with joy and even his usually grumpy sister seemed happy. As he was hugged and patted on the back, he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

“Agent Carter.”

Jack turned and greeted General Waits. To his surprise, Mike was there as well. Seeing Jack’s surprised, Mike burst out laughing. 

“You know I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” 

The two men hugged and Jack whisper in his ear. “Thanks for everything.”

Mike raised a brow and grinned. “See if you thank me after you serve your two years under the general.”

Jack shrugged. “It’ll be worth it for this.”

Jack introduced everyone to the General and Mike. As they all talked, Jack reflected on where his life was going. He didn’t know what his next adventure would be but he was certain his life would never be dull again.


End file.
